


Очень неловкая ситуация

by Veda



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шутки бесов порой переходят всякие границы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень неловкая ситуация

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в качестве подарка для чудесной Эхтионы.

– Эй, а ну верни немедленно!

В ответ раздался заливистый хохот и пожелание «здоровяку» пойти погулять «в заднице спинагона». Шелот скрипнул зубами и поспешил выбраться из воды, морщась при каждом шаге – дно речки попалось на редкость каменистое, и ступать следовало осторожно. Только до того ли, когда три маленьких беса пытаются стащить твою одежду?! Паладинский конь Шелота меланхолично косил глазом на гостей из Бездны, но на помощь не спешил – хозяин привязал его почти у самого леса, да и связываться с шутниками Уголек желанием не горел.

– Отдайте одежду! – вновь потребовал Шелот, все сильнее осознавая, что заплыл далековато, и вообще идея искупаться явно была послана ему не свыше.

– Или что, паладинская рожа?! – провизжал один из бесят, повязав рукава рубашки Шелота себе на шею вместо плаща. 

– И что нам за это будет?! Что будет?! А?! – захохотал второй, примеряя правый сапог паладина на голову и, одновременно, роняя левый в воду. 

– Или я поотрываю вам головы! – в сердцах пообещал Шелот, и тут же понял, что это было ошибкой.

Бесы разразились хохотом, от которого отпрянул назад даже Уголек, и тот, что был с рубашкой паладина, довольно заявил:

– Ну, тогда попробуй сперва догнать нас, Сир Голозад!

– Нет, погодите! – поспешно бросился вперед Шелот, но было уже поздно. 

Бесы, вопя оскорбления в адрес «злого-скучного конеложца», похватали оставшиеся вещи и умчались в лес, продолжая визгливо хохотать. На траве остались сиротливо лежать лишь наручи паладина, которые бесы не смогли поднять, да в воде еще покачивался левый сапог Шелота.

Выбравшись на берег и оценив свое положение, паладин выругался и совсем загрустил. Оружие свое он оставил приточенным к седлу, так что за него не переживал, а вот вернуться в город, будучи одетым лишь в наручи, один сапог и священный символ Суни на груди… Ну, может, это еще не так и страшно, а вот объяснять, что вещи у него украли несколько расшалившихся бесов, непонятно каким образом возникших в лесу, – этого паладину хотелось бы избежать. Шелот вновь уныло выругался, подбирая наручи и вытаскивая сапог из воды. Стоявший возле деревьев Уголек философски всхрапнул, чувствуя недовольство хозяина, но не зная, как еще ему помочь.

Вдруг где-то слева за деревьями раздался шорох, и отчетливо послышались голоса. На вопли бесов они были ничуть не похожи. Шелот затравленно огляделся: только зрителей его позора еще не хватало! Не придумав ничего лучше, паладин юркнул за ближайший куст. И вовремя.

Через секунду на поляну выбрались две юные девушки, болтавшие о чем-то своем и беззаботно смеющиеся. Наверное, из ближайшей деревни – Шелот проезжал мимо нее, когда искал реку. Обе в простых крестьянских платьях, белокурая и рыженькая, с толстыми косицами и весьма симпатичными мордашками. 

– Ох, смотри, тут уже кто-то плавает! – заметив оставленного привязанным коня, светловолосая тут же остановилась. – Ну вот, заняли место раньше…

– Но вокруг же никого нет! – заметила рыженькая, подходя к Угольку ближе и протянув руку его погладить. – Бедняжка, кто же мог тебя бросить тут одного?!

Предатель-конь, видимо, состроил самую жалостливую мину, на которую был способен, потому что девушки немедля защебетали вокруг него. А Шелот подумал, что удачнее шанса уже не будет. Либо просить помощи у девиц, либо прикрыться листьями и попытаться отыскать бесов в лесу… Небось, его штаны уже развеваются на какой-нибудь высоченной ели. Но без них ходить по лесу как-то не очень приятно. Значит, придется попросить помощи. Впрочем, почему сразу «придется»…

Шелот внимательно оглядел девиц. У светленькой оказалась очень приятная фигурка с аппетитным задом, а рыженькая определенно могла похвастаться столь же выдающимся передом и так любимыми Шелотом веснушками на лице. Паладин улыбнулся: у таких симпатичных девушек не грех испросить помощи. Может, они принесут ему из деревни хотя бы штаны. Или не принесут – тоже, в принципе, уже не так страшно… 

Шелот был хорошим паладином – он прекрасно умел дарить радость во имя своей огневласой богини. И себе, и одариваемому. Никто еще не жаловался. 

Натягивая сапог, Шелот вдруг услышал тот самый противный бесовской смех, который надеялся больше никогда не слышать, и выглянул из кустов. На вскрикнувших от удивления девушек спикировал комок из одежды, веток и травы, сопровождаемый зловредными выкриками троицы бесов. Визгливые вопли гостей из Бездны тут же отдалились – видимо, мелкие вредители сделали свое дело, и спешили найти новое развлечение. А девушки, опешив, следили за их удаляющимися куда-то в лес фигурками. 

– Что это сейчас было? – спросила рыженькая мгновением позже, взвешивая в руке пояс паладина с узорной пряжкой.

– Понятия не имею, – ответила вторая девушка, оглядываясь по сторонам и сгребая вещи в кучу. – Наверное, проклятые бесы украли у кого-то… Повадились же в наши края! Давай-ка, отнесем в деревню… 

Тут Шелот понял, что сейчас его вещи вновь уплывут из-под носа. Уж этого он позволить никак не мог, потому смело вылез из-за кустов. Главное – не упустить момент…

Увидев перед собой голого мужчину, лишь в наручах и сапоге, девицы сперва онемели, а потом дружно сделали шаг назад. Но паладин совершенно обезоруживающе улыбнулся, как умели только адепты Суни, и обе девушки разом успокоились. Этому мужчине хотелось доверять, очень хотелось! Ну и неважно, что он выбрел голым из кустов – главное же, что человек хороший! И красивый! Рыженькая даже рискнула глянуть кое-куда пониже груди Шелота, чем заставила его улыбнуться еще шире. Пожалуй, в деревне он все-таки немного подзадержится…

– Здравствуйте, милые леди, – чуть поклонился паладин, довольно ловя смущенные и одновременно восхищенные взгляды девушек. – Вы бы не хотели поговорить о боге?


End file.
